Everything that has a beginning has an end
by Mrs.Scarlettbutler
Summary: Can Trinity and Neo hold on as they promised to?


Everything that has a beginning has an end.. and a new beginning…

I don't own anything that has to do with the Matrix.

This is my first Matrix story; I wanted to explore the depth of Neo and Trinity's love and the promise of never letting go. Hope you will enjoy like I enjoyed writing it.

Part one

They were back at the ship again, after Neo had saved her. His words were still fresh in her memories;

"I'm not letting go…I love you too damn much"

…She knew how deep his love for her was, he had proved it repeatedly. It was a stability in her life, she cherished and was grateful for with heart, body and soul. So much in her life was unpredictable but Neo…it was just hard to forget.

Without intension, a tiny trace of insecurity had found its way into her mind, an Trinity hated the game her mind was playing from that small, almost none existing doubt.

He had given her the proof of his deep, deep love for her. Then, why, was she repeatedly reliving the seconds, when he was kissing Persephone?

She had watched him intensely through the kissing scene.

The pain she had felt in her heart from watching that damn kiss, couldn't have hurt more than the pain caused from a knife in her heart. She hadn't wanted to look and tried hard to look away, but her eyes had been transfixed on Neo, and refused to obey her.

So she had watched.

She had fought the tears, willing them to stay behind her painfully wide open eyes. Knowing if she had allowed just one tear to fall, she would have broken down and lost every inch of self-control.

If she had let that happen, Persephone would have been among them no more.

Her heart had acknowledged that Neo wasn't anywhere close to kissing Persephone like he kissed her, Trinity in privacy, it had all been pretending. And why shouldn't Persephone not believe he did. When she had never known the tenderness, the love or the passion of Neo's kisses.

Though her pain Trinity had felt sorry for Persephone, she wanted something she couldn't have and never would understand.

From Neo's tense and remorseful body, she could tell he didn't enjoy kissing the woman before him. In his kiss wasn't any evidence of love or tenderness, not even passion. Passion she could have understood, Persephone was a beautiful woman.

Then why couldn't she forget?

Trinity quickly left her chair before Neo could get up from his and come over to her, like she knew he would. But she needed time. Time alone. Time to come to an understanding with her chaotic feelings.

But before she could leave the core Morpheus and Link were besides her, and in a blink of an eyes she was trapped in one of Morpheus huge hugs.

"Don't ever scare us that way again Trinity" Morpheus said in an odd voice hoarse with emotions, emotions he rarely displayed in public. "You are too dear to us…to me"

Trinity met Neo's eyes accidentally, she felt a pang in her heart when she saw them burning with love and something, that was harder to recognize… insecurity. It was insecurity. Of course he could tell she was avoiding him, usually she would have been by his side now. But she just couldn't. Not now!.

Quickly she looked away. The moment Morpheus let go of her she was in Link's arms.

"Welcome back, rarely I have been so glad to see anyone" he offered.

"Thank you, no one is happier than me to be back." She tried to smile, fighting the tears that were forming in her eyes. She needed to get away. And she wasn't used to this softness of her captain and operator, it was all too much.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw that Neo stepped closer.

"If you all will excuse me" she mumbled and almost ran out of the core, the tears were starting to fall. She longed to be in Neo's arms, longed to taste the sweetness of his mouth, but she couldn't.

His mouth would taste differently now, his arms would feel colder. If only she had closed her eyes during the few seconds the kiss had taken, then she could have pretended it had never happened, but reality was; that it had happened and she had watched it.

The way to her room had never been this long before. Finally she reached it and closed the door behind her. Heavily she leaned her back at the door and gave into her tears. Her heart ached with pain but at the same time it ached with longing, longing for Neo.

She made her way to her bed. No, it wasn't only her bed anymore, now, it was her and Neo's bed. And she wasn't really safe here, this was also Neo's room, he would know where to find her, if he wanted to. But she lacked the will or energy to get up from the bed and find another place to cry, she could only hope, Neo would understand and leave her alone, or that Morpheus was holding him back with questions.

Her body trembled from crying.

Behind her she heard the door crack open very quietly and someone stepping into the room, her heart told her it was Neo and her body tensed. She hated for him to see her this way. It wasn't like he had had a choice, and he hadn't betrayed her. His body had told her, he still belonged to her. This wasn't fair to him or her.

"Trin?" his voice was quiet and full of uncertainty.

Slowly he came closer, he didn't say anything else until he sat next to her on the bed, and softly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Trinity what's the matter?" again his voice was full of concern and uncertainty.

And again she didn't answer, what could she say; 'Go away or stay?' which would be her true feelings, both?

Her body was still trembling, now, from holding back her tears.

"Are you hurting? Trin please turn around"

A sob came out of her mouth before she could stop it, she couldn't turn around, and she wouldn't make him feel guilty for something he had never asked for to happen.

The hand was removed from her body and she felt coldness move into her body where his hand had offered warmness before. The bed moved slightly and she felt his body pressing against the back of her body. The warmness was back in an instant. his arms held her tight and pressed her even closer to him. He placed warm, soft kisses on her neck and under her ear.

It made the tears fall again.

"Trinity I love you so much, please talk to me. I was so sacred that I had lost you, I can't loose you. Please don't shut me out."

Slowly, she turned without whipping her tears away, perhaps it was okay that he saw them, in this arms she could be vulnerable, only in his arms. She turned until she faced him, his arms were still holding her tightly and his face was just inches away from hers.

The moment she was fully turned, her eyes locked with his and she wasn't able to look away, anymore, and truthfully she didn't want to. All she wanted was to be in his arms and having him look at her, with his undying love in his eyes. Like he did just now.

"Are you hurting Trin?" he asked again, fear was evident in his eyes.

"No you healed me Neo," she answered in a soft voice, "thank you!"

"No need to thank me, what I did was utterly selfish! I can't live without you Trin. I will do anything to keep the bond between us." The seriousness made his eyes appear much darker than usually.

As an answer she wrapped her arm around him and caressed the lower part of his back. In respond Neo lifted his head slightly and moved his lips closer to hers but before he could kiss her, she tensed and turned her head into the pillow. She wasn't ready to taste another woman on him, not ready to share him. Never would be.

He tightened his hold on her and kissed the back of her head. "Please Trinity tell me why you are turning away from me" he begged her.

She turned onto her back finding a spot in the ceiling to look at, anything to avoid eye contact with him. The tears were back again.

"I love you Neo and I don't want the bond between us to break either," she whispered.

"Are you afraid of me Trin?"

"No! that is ridiculous."

She kept quiet for a while. He never stopped caressing her face, he turned so that he could place an arm under her, and situate her head on his chest.

"I've time Trinity," he said placing a kiss underneath her ear.

She couldn't keep her distance anymore, and inched closer to him, moulding her body into his, while she caressed the soft spot between his ear and neck.

I… I just can't forget" her voice was trembling and weak.

"Forget what Trin?"

"You kissing her!" her words were barely audible and shame coloured her cheeks.

"I'm sorry you had to watch that, Trinity. But I never pretended she was you, how could I?

He buried his head in her hair, she felt and heard his rushed heartbeat, hesitantly she lifted her right hand, she could sense his pain as much as her own, and knew he didn't lie. She had known all the time that he truly belonged to her. How could she ever have doubted the love they shared?

With a faster pace she moved her slightly lifted hand to Neo's cheek and caressed it softly.

"I love you Trinity and I will never let go."

"You promise Neo, that there will be a forever for us?" she needed to know, she couldn't always be the strong Trinity, the Trinity that never showed emotions before the enemies. It was fatal to let down you guards before the eyes of an enemy, but not before Neo. With Neo she wasn't afraid to be abused or killed.

"I promise you, Trinity, there will be a forever with us." his voice was strong and full of assurances.

Trinity felt her body relax, how could she doubt him and let her mind play games with her, when she could just listen to her heart. Her heart never lied. Lifting her head she met Neo's lips in a passionate kiss.

Part two

His body ached from head to toe; so painful was the aching, that he didn't dare to move a single muscle or bone. He kept his eyes tightly closed, afraid that they would hurt if he opened them and afraid of where he might be. He could tell he wasn't on the ship because there were no familiar sounds or smells… and no trace of Trinity.

He could always tell when she was near, he knew her sweet scent and the sounds she made, when she moved around or when she sleeping next to him.

Honestly, what scared him the most was that he couldn't feel Trinity. Something bad must have happened, if he couldn't feel her.

Was he inside The Matrix? Or was he among friends?

Carefully Neo moved his left foot, the pain was red and violent but he could move it, there was hope, that he could fight for himself, if he indeed was in The Matrix.

Had he been plugged in alone? Usually he wanted Trinity to come with him, he never like being apart from her, and he wanted to be there to protect her.

"Trinity" every time he said her name he felt a pang in his heart, why was that?

His eyes flew wide open.

Trinity had died!

He had kissed her when she had taken her last breath of life. With realisation came a pain that almost knocked the breath out of him, and he felt sick.

He had failed his promised to her, they wouldn't always be together. There wouldn't be a forever!

Through the pain he became aware of the warm salty moisture on his face, he was crying which would mean he could see. He had been too involved in his grief to notice that his eyes were healed. The damage Bane, or rather Smith, had caused them was healed.

The fight!

He had fought Smith, the very reason why his body ached. He had almost given up until he heard the words of the Oracle

"Everything that has a beginning has an end"

At that moment he had remembered Trinity and the sacrifice she had given, she had offered her life to help him end the war, and he couldn't just ignore that sacrifice by dying. She had given her life for him. He couldn't waste her beautiful gift.

But now he wished he had. Facing life, or what state he was in, without her was inhuman.

Their love had had a beginning and an end. He remembered how her kiss had brought him back, remembered how she had confessed her love for him just before she had kissed him. He could never forget that.

Everything that had a beginning had an end, secretly, he had hoped it was the same with lives. His life. It had given him the strength to end the fight. Hoping it wasn't just good things coming to an ending.

It wasn't the same when it came to his life.

Neo found the strength and came up in a sitting position, his body still aching, but the pain was nothing to the pain in his heart, he could ignore and fight the physical pain. That sort of pain was no stranger to him.

"Oh so you finally decided to open that pretty eyes of your"

"Excuse me!" Neo said in confusion, he knew that voice but it couldn't be, could it?

He focused his eyes to his left, the woman sitting on a bench next to him was the Oracle, just like he remembered her from their last meeting.

"You?"

"Yes, I still don't recognise my face in the mirror, but I guess, I'll soon get used to it"

She met his stare.

"How can you be here? Where is this place?"

"I would have thought you would have figured it out by now. Still not too bright though. You are in the place between the world of the humans and the world of the machines. You are here to balance the peace. As long as you are here and live your life, peace will exists between the two worlds."

"This is no man's land?"

"You can call it that, the proper name is Nirvana," she dryly replied.

"So I will have to stay alive to ensure peace even if…" Neo looked at his hands, still fate demanded sacrifices from him, it would seem.

"Yes you'll have to," she smiled mildly at him "but you will not be alone, balance can only be found in the present of a male and a female in unity. It's the yin and yang of the world, and of the human nature."

"I can't. That is a sacrifice I can't make. I won't! I made a promise once and I will honour that promise!" His voice was stern and wouldn't allow any compromise on that subject, he could live here alone, but not with another woman. That line would never be crossed.

"We are aware of that promise and the power of it. You and Trinity made a promise for the rest of your lives and beyond that, it can not be broken by any man or power."

"There will be no woman then?" he felt relieved.

"I didn't say that," again she smiled mildly at him, "I guess this is beyond life anyway."

She looked at a point behind Neo, he didn't bother to turn his head.

"I must go now, my time here is limited. I will come by as often as I can. Just remember that everything that has a beginning has an end… and a new beginning"

Again he was alone.

For a long time he just sat there and remembered, too fearful his memories of her would fade if he moved or thought of other than her.

When his eyes were sore and puffy from crying but finally drying, he looked around and caught a movement out of the corner of his eyes. It almost looked like a person moving towards him. And there was something familiar about the movements of that person .

It caught his attention, but no matter how much he focused his eyes he couldn't see if it was a person, yet. The object was too far away.

Oh God! Whatever it was, it moved exactly like Trinity, the softness of her hips when she walked towards him, the way her body exposed that she needed him, the closer she came to him. He would recognize the ways she moved among thousand of people.

But it couldn't be. Trinity was dead.

His body betrayed him. In a swift movement he got up, forgotten was any pain he had felt moments ago.

Without thinking, he started walking towards the person that approached him. With each step he took he fasten the pace.

Finally he could see her clearly. It was Trinity!

She was just as beautiful as he remembered her. She was taking his breath away and almost stopped his heart from beating. His mind didn't dare believing it was her, sure it was just a trick made by his longings, but his heart knew the truth. Luckily, His heart was stronger than his mind.

Simultaneously they started to run. Meeting in a tight hug and a hard kiss.

Neither wanted to let go, the fear of loosing too fresh, and the need to be united to big.

Finally, Neo stepped back, he needed to look at her, to be assured she was real and all right. She hadn't changed at all, still, she stunned him with her beauty and her obvious love for him.

His eyes sadden when he saw the blood on her blouse, where the wires had pierced her, but fortunately the bleeding had stopped and she looked fine, only a little pale.

"Is is you, Trin?" he asked, suddenly afraid it wasn't.

"Yes it's me Neo, and I'm fine" she touched his face with her hands.

"How?"

Smiling she answered his question, "I can hardly believe it myself, Neo but

I had a visit from the Oracle. She said that you needed me. I had made my sacrifice needed for you to end the war, she told me you wouldn't have been able to made the choice needed to be made, if I had been alive."

She gave him an unsure glance, "And she said something odd, that this was beyond the world, anyways. It was something with a promised been made…"

Neo's smile grew wider from her words, "I love you Trinity" he kissed her again but more demanding this time.

This time it was she who stepped back, taking him in. He saw how her eyes brightened with understanding.

"You kept your promise Neo!" Trinity closed the space between them, "I love you" she whispered before words were replaced by touches and fire between lovers.

The End


End file.
